1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a deposition method and a manufacturing method of a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell, a light-emitting element, an organic transistor, and the like can be given as examples of electronics devices that include an organic compound as a functional organic material. These devices take advantage of electrical properties and optical properties of the organic compound. Among them, a light-emitting element has been making particularly remarkable development.
One of methods for manufacturing full-color panels is a selective formation method in which light-emitting layers for red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are formed as selected. This selective formation method is generally performed using a high-definition metal mask; recently, a method in which a light-emitting layer of a light-emitting element is formed by laser thermal transfer has been proposed (see Reference 1).
In the selective formation method, light-emitting layers whose materials differ depending on color are generally formed as selected. Hole transport layers, electron transport layers, or the like which are formed of the same material for every colors are often formed at a time. Therefore, the hole transport layers or the like for all colors have the same thickness.
There is an optimum thickness of the hole transport layer or the like for each color, and it is necessary to change the thickness for each color in order to improve the performance of a light-emitting element.
However, in the case where a common layer such as a hole transport layer or the like is also formed as selected for each color, a manufacturing process requires a much longer period of time and yield is reduced.    [Reference 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-309995